Yukyo Mountain
by Spuffy is a -gasp- XemoX
Summary: under construction


Here's my newest story. Okay. It's absolute yaoi! Just a warning, it's has mature rating. This means that there will be lemon, lots of lemon! My second favorite citrus fruit!

Yuki/Kyo

OC/OC

* * *

**Yukyo Mountain**

America 

SojiSohma and I were playing Yu-Gi-Oh.

"I put my Baby Dragon in attack mode." I said putting the cutest card down.

"Damn!" SojiSohma cussed.

"Hey, I'm gonna write a new story." I said.

"Oh, what's it gonna be?" Soji asked.

"A yaoi story." I said.

"Of course, you're the Yaoi Cult Leader." Soji said.

"Damn straight!" I exclaimed. "But I'm having trouble with the title."

"Well, what is the story about?"

"Yuki and Kyo."

"Bitch! You can't write that!" Soji yelled at me.

"I need to entertain the public." I tried to reason.

"Is there gonna be any lemon?" Soji asked.

"No!" I lied bluntly.

"Good." Soji said. "Well, use the name of the pairing. And then put Mountain after it, ya know, for Brokeback Mountain."

"You're brilliant!" I said.

"I know." She really isn't modest.

"Kyuki."

"No, Kyoki."

"Hell no, Soji! Yukio."

"What the? Spuffy? Yukyo."

"That sounds, kinda good."

"Let's see, Yukyo Mountain."

"I love it that will be my title!"

"Wait, Spuffy, why does that sound so familiar?"

We looked at each other's cards.

"I don't know, but are you gonna play your Dragon Capture Jar?" I asked nervously

0000000000

Japan

There is a school for gifted children in Japan, Bennington's School for Gifted Children. At BSGC, the age range is from 6 years old to about 22. Most students will tell you that this school is for "special kids". Most students hate being secluded from everyone else. There are eight dormitories; each has about 250 some-odd rooms. The school has about 5,000 students; it was built on top of a mountain. The supernatural powers of the students have a great range. Some are animorphs, children who can consciously turn into animals, telekinetics, children with overactive psychic powers and telekinetic powers, elemental telekinetics, children who can use the 4 elements telekinetically. There are various more and some that are hybrids. The teachers there also have supernatural powers. Of course they had cliques at the school, and their cute little "terms of endearment". Animorphs are morphs, telekinetics are psyches, and elemental telekinetics are benders. So a fire elmental would be a fire-bender.

I know about this one story about how the most unlikely pairs, _plural_, fell in love. Both had fallen in love in about the same time. It all started with…

"Okay today, we are going to learn about potions that inflict love. Can anyone tell me what the 3 different potions are?" asked one of the teachers Mr. Herriman.

Two hands shot up.

"Uh, wow. Um-" Mr. Herriman said nervously.

"Hetero." Tori said.

"Yaoi." Soji said next.

"Yuri." Tori answered.

Well, maybe I should back up some.

A few students were sitting watching some new students come in.

"Girl, girl, girl, oh nice face. 8." Said Ryo. Ryo was homosexual, so he was giving out scores for guys he thought were hot. Ryo was you're typical bouncy blonde, he was really hyper. He died his hair a peroxide blonde. He had deep yellow eyes.

"Girl, girl, girl, girl-" Ryo was cut off.

"That's not a girl." Tori said. Tori had black hair that went to about her shoulders. Her eyes were red. She was a telekinetic and an elemental telekinetic. She possessed the element of fire. She was goth, she wore black gloves and just wore black. "It's Yuki Sohma. Yo, Kyo, you know the guy?"

"Not that I know of." Kyo said.

"Yeah, that's what you said about Soji, but ya know." Tori said.

Soji had lavender colored hair that went down to the small of her back, but she almost always has it in a ponytail. She had orange-red cat eyes, like her brother. Somehow, Soji was related to Kyo. She wore a green shirt with a cat on the front, and an orange jacket. She wore an orange skirt. It was decent!

"Girl, girl, girl, 7, girl, 8, 8.5, 6.5, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, 8, 8, 7, girl, girl, girl, girl, hot damn 10! 10!" Ryo said.

"Roku Soshi, 17, Scorpio, blood type B positive, straight but is liable for turning. And he none to bright!" Tori said.

"Are you going to make you're move?" Soji asked.

"I'll go slow than BAM!" Ryo said.

"He'll here you're plan if you say that louder!" Kyo said.

"Damn, you're right." Ryo said.

"What about him being stupid?" Soji asked.

"It makes it all the more easy!" Ryo said.

"Of course." Tori sighed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ryo said.

"Nothing, nothing." Tori said.

"Tell me."

"It just means, you're going to take advantage of the poor young soul."

"You're a bitch!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You want me to persuade him to come to our dorm?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, definitely."

"You're so mean, Ryo." Soji said.

"Yeah!" Ryo said. "That's why I'm telling him 'I'm naturally a dirty blonde.' Hee hee."

"You're a bastard!" Tori said.

"I'm not fish shit!" Ryo protested.

"What the?" Soji said.

"Huh?" Kyo said.

"Oh-kay?" Tori said stunned.

"Bass-turd, fish shit." Ryo said.

"Oh-kay." Tori said still stunned.

"Just go catch him, Kyo-nii." Soji said.

"Uh-huh." Kyo said.

Later

"Hey, you kid!" Kyo yelled to Roku.

"Uh?" Roku said.

"Yeah, you." Kyo said.

"Kyon-kyon, use your manners!" Tori said smacking him upside the head.

"Damn, woman!" Kyo grunted.

"Hello, how are you this fine day?" Tori said. _He's gonna say "Uh?"_

"Uh?" Roku said.

"I knew it. Soji! You owe me 35 American dollars!" Tori said running to find her.

"Who the hell was she?" Roku asked.

"A bitch!" Kyo said.

"Okay?" Roku said.

Roku had red hair and blackish eyes. He was not the sharpest of the pencils but…

His hair kind of hung in his eyes but he seemed to not care.

"Do you like metal or rock or both?" Kyo asked.

"You mean like music." Roku said.

"Yup." Kyo said.

"Uh, yeah." Roku said.

"Good, good." Ryo said.

"Why?"

"Cause one of the dorms, the one I live in. There is so much metal and rock, it'll make you're ears bleed!" Kyo said.

* * *

Oakley-dokely!

Sorry it was short!

Next chappie:

You'll learn that one dorm has too much obnoxious children lying around. We learn that almost every student hates this school. Even though they may seem different, we normal people and the supernatural kids all have one thing in common. Peer pressure, and cliques!

Spuffy the Yaoi Cult Leader!


End file.
